Buzzcocks
Buzzcocks are an English punk rock band formed in Bolton in 1976, led by singer–songwriter–guitarist Pete Shelley. Regarded as an important influence on the Manchester music scene, the independent record label movement, punk rock, power pop, pop punk and indie rock, they achieved commercial success with singles that fused pop craftsmanship with rapid-fire punk energy ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel * * Sessions *Five sessions. First four originally released on Strange Fruit SFRCD104. 1. Recorded 1977-09-07. First broadcast 19 September 1977. Repeated ??? *Fast Cars / Pulse Beat / What Do I Get 2.Recorded 1978-04-10. First broadcast 17 April 1978. Repeated 27 December 1978. *Noise Annoys / Walking Distance / Late For The Train 3. Recorded 1978-10-18. First broadcast 23 October 1978. *Promises / Lipstick / Everybody's Happy Nowadays / Sixteen Again 4. Recorded 1979-05-21. First broadcast 28 May 1979. Repeated 12 June 1979. *I Don't Know What To Do With My Life / Mad Mad Judy / Hollow Inside / ESP 5. Recorded 2003-04-02. First broadcast 05 June 2003. Joint Peel/One World session, not all tracks TX on Peel. *Driving Insane / Certain Move / Lester Sands / Jerk / Breakdown / Orgasm Addict / Harmony In My Head Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: Whatever Happened To...? #59 *1978 Festive Fifty: Moving Away From The Pulsebeat #30 *1978 Festive Fifty: Boredom #12 *1978 Festive Fifty: What Do I Get? #8 *1979 Festive Fifty: What Do I Get? #50 *1979 Festive Fifty: Boredom #25 Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) ;1977 *29 August 1977: Boredom ('Spiral Scratch' EP) ;1978 *05 May 1978: I Don't Mind (7") United Aritsts UP 36386 *07 July 1978: Noise Annoys (single b-side) *31 July 1978: Fast Cars (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) (United Artists) *15 August 1978: I Don't Mind (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) (United Artists) *17 August 1978: Breakdown / Time's Up / Boredom / Friends Of Mine (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *31 August 1978: Noise Annoys (single b-side) *07 September 1978: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *11 September 1978: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *20 September 1978: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *25 September 1978: Sixteen Again (album - Love Bites) United Artists *02 October 1978: E.S.P (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *03 October 1978: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *06 October 1978: Late For The Train (LP – Love Bites) United Artists *13 October 1978: Operator's Manual (LP – Love Bites) United Artists *20 October 1978: 'Boredom (7"-Spiral Scratch)' (New Hormones) *20 October 1978: Nothing Left (LP - Love Bites) United Artists *01 November 1978: Friends Of Mine (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *02 November 1978: Breakdown (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *07 November 1978: Promises (single) *13 November 1978: Promises (7") United Artists UP 36471 *29 November 1978: Lipstick (b-side to 'Promises' single) *27 December 1978: Moving Away from the Pulsebeat (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) (United Artists) *28 December 1978: Boredom ('Spiral Scratch' EP) ;1979 *01 January 1979: What Do I Get? (single) United Artists *21 February 1979: Why Can't I Touch It? (7” – Everybody's Happy Nowadays) United Artists *16 April 1979: Promises (single) *07 May 1979: 16 Again *09 May 1979: Nothing Left (LP – Love Bites) United Artists *24 May 1979: Boredom (7" – Spiral Scratch EP) New Hormones *26 June 1979: Love Battery (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists *17 July 1979: Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *18 July 1979: Something's Gone Wrong Again (b-side 'Harmony In My Head' 7") United Artists *23 July 1979: Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *26 July 1979: Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *30 July 1979: Something's Gone Wrong Again (b-side 'Harmony In My Head' 7") United Artists *21 August 1979: Breakdown / Time's Up (Spiral Scratch EP) New Hormones *18 September 1979: Paradise (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) (United Artists) *30 October 1979: Paradise (LP – A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists *15 November 1979: You Know You Can't Help It (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) (United Artists) *26 December 1979: Boredom ('Spiral Scratch' EP) ;1980 *20 March 1980: Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've) *20 August 1980: Why She's A Girl From The Chain Store (LP - unknown) ;1981 *18 March 1981: You Can't (Various Artists Cassette Compilation - C81) NME/Rough Trade *02 April 1981: Moving Away From The Pulsebeat (LP - unknown source) ;1985 *02 January 1985: I Don't Mind *27 March 1985: Operators Manual (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *26 November 1985: Love Battery ;1989 *07 February 1989: Nostalgia (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *04 September 1989: (album - Live At The Roxy Club April 77) Absolutely Free FREE LP 002 ;2000 *04 October 2000: Love You More (7") United Artists ;2003 *27 March 2003: Keep On (LP - Buzzcocks) Cherry Red *30 April 2003: Jerk (7") Damaged Goods ;2004 *23 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ‘What Do I Get’ (Peel Session) Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: Never Mind The Buzzcocks Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:Artists